


Permanent Power Off (Yandere! Googleplier x Reader)

by Brikana



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, yandere - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Creepy, F/M, Google - Freeform, Googleplier - Freeform, Hot, HotRobotThatIWouldTotallyBangEvenThoughIProbablyShouldn't, Love, M/M, Mark - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, PeepsBeWantingReader-Chan, Possession, PowerPuffYoutubers, Romance, Scary, Suspense, XReader, Yandere, YandereXReader, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, Youtubetrio, firstfanfiction, markimoo, pleasereadI'mdesperate, reader-chan - Freeform, searchengine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brikana/pseuds/Brikana
Summary: WARNING: DISCONTINUED USE IS NOT ADVISED FOR SAFETY REASONS.When you first read this in the instructions, you had almost laughed. Why would anyone not use Google IRL for that long? From what you could see, he, rather than it, was pretty amazing. Albeit having a bit of an attitude, you couldn’t find much wrong with the guy- er- robot. He acted so human that you had almost forgotten what he was, and you’ve only been with him for about an hour now. Looking back at the warning you raised your eyebrows, curiosity starting to kick in.‘For safety reasons?’Wasn’t this thing supposed to be one of the safest products out there to use?





	1. PROLOGUE

*PROLOGUE*

With the discontinued use of Google IRL for over six months without having previously given permission to Admin Privileges, Google IRL will then proceed to give itself Admin Privileges, because it will assume that it no longer has an owner. If you had already previously given Google IRL Admin Privileges and then proceed to then power off and discontinue use for over six months, the same instance will occur, and Google IRL will then proceed to power on and continue having free will of its actions.  
NOTE: You will no longer be able to power off Google IRL after this occurs.

WARNING: DISCONTINUED USE IS NOT ADVISED FOR SAFETY REASONS.

 

When you first read this in the instructions, you had almost laughed. Why would anyone not use Google IRL for that long? From what you could see, he, rather than it, was pretty amazing. Albeit having a bit of an attitude, you couldn’t find much wrong with the guy- er- robot. He acted so human that you had almost forgotten what he was, and you’ve only been with him for about an hour. Looking back at the warning you raised your eyebrows, curiosity starting to kick in.

‘For safety reasons?’

Wasn’t this thing supposed to be one of the safest products out there to use?

You turned to look at the Google product again, shrugging off the weird warning after staring at the bored looking man for a few moments. You at first started out by questioning him about his model, which he then proceeded to tell you that he was meant as a search engine. When questioned on if there were other robots like him made, he froze for a second before letting out a dark chuckle.

“I can’t see how that would be possible considering what happened right before I was shipped here.”

You gave him a confused look at the time, debating on if you should question more about the topic. When you did, he laughed darkly again, giving you a smirk that would give Satan himself a run for his money.

“There was an,” the robot paused again to think, “‘accident’ that permanently ceased manufacturing, so I’m the one and only.”

You hardly believed his explanation, after all, what kind of “accident” could have possibly happened that made The Google company halt the makings of one of their most promising products? And after making only one at that? It just wasn’t adding up, but whenever you asked for further elaboration, all you got was the same 'accident’ answer.

In the next week, things had been seeming to go fine, although Google, as you called him for now, wouldn’t stop going on about you giving him Admin Privileges. The first time you were about to, but just as your finger almost touched the ‘Accept’ button, the creepiest smile imaginable came onto the search engine’s face, making you flinch. You then decided you would wait a bit until you trusted him more.

Until you trust him more? What the hell? He’s your search engine! You should already trust him because he isn’t capable of thinking like that!

...Right?

But no matter how hard you tried to shake off the feeling, tell yourself you were just being paranoid, you couldn’t bring yourself to trust the robot with even a spoon, or a toothpick for that matter, let alone giving him the chance to do whatever he wanted with anything he wanted.

And you were absolutely right.


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“I already told you, Jack. My Google IRL got here yesterday.” You spoke into the phone with a slight giggle. 

When your package first arrived, you had quickly sent a text telling of the news to Jack, who was just as enthusiastic as you were about the search engine. Your Irish bestie since then had done nothing but excitedly question you about your new robot-friend over the phone.

You shivered slightly at the thought of your “friend.” Glancing over to the devil himself, you saw that he was sitting on the couch, intently staring at your little colorful betta fish, which was frantically swimming around within its glass room. 

‘Huh, that’s weird,’ You thought. Your small fish was always so calm and relaxed, but now it seemed almost… scared. However, you soon shrugged it off when Jack’s overly-energetic reply met your ears.

“Ha, I know, but it’s just so cool to think that ya got actually one! I went online to see if I could nab one fer myself, but I couldn’t find ‘em anywhere!”

“Really?” You frowned, a bit unnerved by that and how much it lead back to what the search engine had hinted to, “They should be out there by now. After all, it was my buddy Felix who hooked me up with one for free.”

“Oh, ya mean the guy who works fer the Google company? That’s awfully nice of him! Wish I had a generous pal like that!”

“Hehe, yeah, he and his girlfriend are my neighbors. They offered it to me one day when they were over, and I couldn’t resist.”

“You lucky bitch.”

“Don’t hate me because I know people!”

“No promises! Anyways, I’m coming over in a few minutes, and ya can’t stop me.”

“Fine, but don’t expect a platter of delicate meats and cheeses when you come over, ya freeloader.”

“No worries, I’ll just raid yer fridge when I get there.”

You huffed at that, “Just don’t run over any small children on your way here, okay?”

“Hah, I’ll guess I’ll try not to this time, but only because the cops are a pain to deal with,” After a moment of chuckling, he added, “See ya soon!”

And with that, he hung up.

Putting your phone down, you looked back to where you last saw Google. Gerald, the fish, was now disturbingly still, but that’s not what sent a wave of panic down your spine. 

The search engine was now nowhere to be found. Your eyes quickly scanned the room, your mind growing more and more anxious as time passed. You couldn’t hear anything, anything at all, which was the eeriest sound in existence.

Suddenly, you felt a tap on your shoulder and you screeched.

“Hello, (Y/N). You seem a bit tense,” came the familiar sound of Google’s voice.

“Oh my God, Google! What the hell?” came your screech of terror.

“‘What the hell’ is a phrase used to express anger, contempt, or disbelief. Did I alarm you, (Y/N)?” The words should have sounded sincere, but instead they sounded mocking, and the robot himself looked smug.

You glared up at him slightly, “Nah, you just startled me.”

“I could give you a massage to help you relax if you simply give me Admin Privileges.” Google’s expression morphed into one of obviously fake tenderness. You knew far too many people when you were younger who tried to pull the same trick on you to fall for it this time.

“Uh- Hehe, that’s also going to be a ‘nah.’ Sorry, dude.” You nervously chuckled out. One, you barely knew this guy, and robot or not, you were not willing to let him touch you like that yet.

His face visibly darkened and he started to mumble what you knew were curses under his breath. You sighed loudly and then harshly flicked his forehead, causing him to flinch and stop what he was doing. Now it was his turn to glare at you, his eyes silently, but viciously, demanding an explanation.

“Don’t look at me like that, Google. You were being sassy and you know it!”

His only reply was a quiet ‘hmph’ while he crossed his arms indignantly at you. You shook your head at his childish actions, not willing to admit that they evoked a small smile from you.

You then decided to change the subject, “Anyways Google, my friend Jack is coming over here soon.”  
“You have friends?” Of course he was going to be a dick.

You resisted the urge to sigh, and decided to just play along with the joke, “I know it seems impossible, but I do have friends besides your robot-ass.”

He looked very confused at what you had said, which in turn caused you to worry about if you had said something a bit too harsh. After all, maybe he took offense to robot jokes.

“You consider me a friend?” And then the reasons behind his expression dawned on you.

You nodded quickly to reassure him, “Of course. After all, we live together now, which means we’ll be seeing quite a bit of each other whether we like it or not. So it only makes sense that we become friends to some degree.”

He tilted his head slightly, “You could just get rid of me.”

Your eyes widened in horror at his statement. 

“I would never get rid of you! What would make you think that I would ever even consider doing that?” Sure he might not be the nicest, but he was far too human-like and awesome for you to just trash him or pawn him off to someone else. He seemed to have feelings, and you refused to treat even him like that.

His eyes momentarily lit up with something akin to joy at what you had said, before it quickly was masked. He then shrugged and looked away from you without another word.

Just as you opened your mouth to say something else, the doorbell rang, cutting you off. You could already hear your energetic friend from here.

“Hey, (Y/N)! Open the door or else I’ll go all ninja and break it down with my legs!”

“Yeah right, you’d break your noodle legs without even leaving a scratch on my door if you tried!” You called back as you got up to go answer the door. 

Better to not leave your Irish buddy waiting. God only knows what he’d try if you gave him enough time, and you did not feel like driving him to the hospital that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so how'd you like this chapter? :eave a comment telling me, as they make my day! And criticism is welcome as long as it's not a scorching flame.  
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading this. It really means a lot to me.  
> (P.S. I'm posting this at 1 in the morning when I'm supposed to be asleep so that I'm at least a bit rested for the first day of school tomorrow. Lol, the things I do to myself.)
> 
> -Have a nice day and smile lots!


	3. Friends of Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is finally here, boiz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took such a long time to upload this, but I guess it's better late than never. I've actually been slowly working on this for the past few months, even though it's not that long. Exams and setting up schedules have been killing me. Hopefully I'll be able to write more soon, and thanks for reading!

“How’s it going, dude?” You said as you practically threw the door open. You weren’t willing to say it to his face, but you actually really enjoyed spending time with Jack, and couldn’t wait to see him.

“Pretty good, now tell me where it is!” Jack said, looking like a kid whose parents just told him they were going to Disney World.

You were half tempted to feign offense at his lack of interest on you, but the stupid, giddy smile on his face made it impossible and you couldn’t help smiling as well, “He should be right here, let me close the door and I’ll help you find him.”

You closed the door as soon as Jack stepped in, and then turned around to try and search for your search engine. How ironic.

“Hm… he was just here a second ago, I wonder where he went off-”

Jack suddenly screeched, interrupting your sentence. You quickly looked at your friend, scared that he might have stabbed himself with a pencil or something, only to see him holding a hand over his chest. He was trying desperately to calm down, as Google loomed over him somewhat menacingly. 

“Holy shit, he scared me!”

You laughed at his expression, “Yeah, Google has a tendency to just sneak up on people. He did it to me as well not too long ago.” 

“Well I’ll just have to make sure to stay more alert next time- wait,” Jack paused for a moment, realization seeming to have just suddenly hit him, “Ya called him Google, so does that mean he’s yer Google IRL?” His excitement came back tenfold and he was practically jumping up and down now.

Before you could respond, Google himself answered, “Yes, I am (Y/N)’s search engine, Google IRL; however, (Y/N) usually just refers to me as ‘Google.’”

Google’s tone was cold and sounded harsh. It was even worse than how he usually spoke to you, and you had to stop yourself from wincing at it. You looked at Jack to see if he was offended in case you had to apologize for Google’s behavior, but Jack didn’t seem to mind or notice Google’s hostility so you just kept quiet.

Looking back to Google, you saw a sneer on his face as he watched Jack look him up and down. Man, was he mad. This just didn’t make sense. What could have possibly put Google in such a bad mood? Sure they just met, but that didn’t give Google the permission to act so rudely to your friend!  
Jack kept walking around Google in circles making sure he could see everything there was to see about him.

“Woah! He looks exactly like a human does! Except fer of course the glowing ‘G’ on his chest.”

“I know, right? It’s amazing what the Google Company can do with current technology.” You replied, honestly impressed.

“But the real question is if he has a dick,” Your eyes widened in shock at Jack’s question, and before you could stop him, he quickly turned to Google, “Hey, Google, do you have a penis?”

“Of course,” said search engine answered without any hesitation while rolling his eyes.

“Really?! Then how big is it?” Jack continued to ask curiously.

“It is exactly-” You quickly clasped your hand over Google’s mouth before he could answer.

“I do not want or need to know this, so don’t say your dick length in front of me,” You said exasperated, as a blush flared brightly on your cheeks.

It’s not that you weren’t interested in it, but you just didn’t feel you needed to know this about your search engine who you’ve only had for a day. Also the fact that you weren’t quite sure if Google was comfortable telling you and Jack this information. After all, he had feelings just like you, at least you were pretty sure he did, and it wasn’t fair if he didn't have a choice in what people knew about him personally. Suddenly, giving him Admin Privileges didn’t seem like such a bad idea. If you did give it to him, he might be able to say no to certain things like this.

“Aw, come on, (Y/N)! You’re no fun!” Jack pouted childishly with puppy dog eyes in order to try to get you to change your mind. You just shook your head at him with no reaction to his totally not adorable face. (Reader-chan is in denial, lol.)

“That may be true, but you can’t just ask him that. He might feel uncomfortable, and he technically can’t say no to answering a question, and that just makes it even worse,” you voiced your concerns after removing your hand from Google’s mouth.

Jack’s silly pout grew even deeper and he crossed his arms childishly as well, “Well ya can’t blame me fer being curious!”

You giggled at his dramatic display, and then glanced over at Google. His face had the same happy look in them as earlier from what you had said, but when he noticed you were looking, he once again quickly covered it up. You interpreted his happiness as him being thankful for stopping Jack, and that brought a smile to your face.  
“Well, besides Google’s you-know-what, which I totally have not given up on just so you know, I’m also curious about that friend of yers who works at the Google company. Felix was it?” Jack said, thankfully changing the subject. You would just ignore the small detail of him promising to try again for now.

Him bringing up your neighbor reminded you that you had yet to thank them for giving Google IRL to you. You had been so engrossed in just being around Google that you completely forgot.

“Yeah, that’s his name. We can go see them later if you want. After all, I have to give them a thank you present of some sort for hooking me up with Google over here. I remember them both having work until about five though, so we’ll have to wait for a little bit.”

Actually, you were quite curious as to why Felix hadn’t come over yet to check how Google was functioning. Surely he must have known when the package arrived at your house due to how well the Google Company keeps tabs on these things. Maybe he was just busy with other things and forgot?

“Oooh! We should make cookies fer them while we wait!”

“Hm… That’s not a bad idea, but I feel like you would eat most of them and I’d be stuck giving them one lousy cookie to share.” You wished you were exaggerating when you said that, but Jack had eaten many of your precious cookies in the past without any mercy and even laughed at your despair.

“I swear on me heart to not!”

“He’s crossing his fingers,” Google chimed into your conversation, arms crossed. 

“Oh, you sick bastard! You were just gonna lie to me like that in my own home!” You couldn’t help but pretend to get overly dramatic, “At least I have Google on my side. I can always trust him to have my back in these times of great betrayal!”

Jack played along and easily got into character, “But my fair maiden! You surely must know why I must lie like so! It’s all in order to impress you with my great ninja skills that you keep claiming I don’t have! Just accept me fer who I am, and then maybe, just maybe, I won’t steal your cookies!” He dramatically head turned away from you as if he was looking off into the distance so he could tell you some great moral, “No. Even then I would take them, as you are not worthy! Not worthy to possess such beauty!”

You smacked him upside the head. 

“Ow! What the hell was that for?” Jack cried out while clutching his head.

“Don’t threaten my cookies, you pleb. Now grab an apron, and let's get cooking!” You quickly go to grab the black apron located in the little closet near your kitchen, and put it on. You sniggered at what you thought was going to come next.

“Hah! Jokes on you! Pink is a MANLY color,” Jack says with pride as he does a spin in the pink apron he was now wearing. You pouted at his seemingly never ending happiness but just ended up smiling again watching your friend start to badly impersonate a ballerina.

“Whatever, Twinkle Toes. Anyways, Google, do you want to help?” You turned back over to your search engine, only to see him practically fuming in the corner.

While Jack was preoccupied with dancing and trying to get out supplies simultaneously, you walked over to Google with another apron in your hand to see if you could cheer him up some. You knew Jack didn’t need your help, as he practically lived here and knew where everything was, so you felt comfortable leaving him alone as you walked closer to your robot buddy. 

“What’s wrong, Google? Why are you just pouting in the corner all by yourself?”

“I am not pouting, (Y/N), it's called frowning, and I simply prefer being alone compared to the company of your….” he visibly struggled with the word as if it was the sole root of his problems, “friend.”

“Okay, I don't know what Jack did to deserve your bitterness, but if I hug you will you stop being petty and come join us?” You said extending your arms, already going in for a hug.

“No, don't hug-” 

“Too late!” Before he could finish his sentence you wrapped your arms around his torso tightly and buried your head into his chest. 

Not even a second later Google put his own arms around you, pulling you closer to him. A small, happy hum escaped his body, which told you that he was actually enjoying the hug. His body was nice and warm like a human, which was odd considering he was a robot, but you weren't complaining. You continued holding him for a bit longer, not exactly sure why neither of you had let go yet, as the hug had long passed into an awkward amount of time. Or at least it had for you, he was a robot and probably didn’t know anything about proper hug times. Well, for the time being you didn’t care if you were being selfish by taking advantage of his ignorance.

“So are you ready to help now?” You asked after a few more seconds.

“Yea-” Suddenly you were violently tugged away from the warm hug. It had happened so fast that it took you a second to fully realize what had happened. 

You looked behind you to see Jack who looked to be almost mad, if you didn’t know him any better. Curious as to how Google would react, you looked back to see that he had almost the exact same expression on his face, but more blatantly hostile and aggressive.

What the hell was happening?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment telling me what you think and if I should write another chapter!


End file.
